The present invention relates to a novelty drinking container, such as a cup with a disappearing object, such as a photograph.
Devices which relate to the display of photographs, portraits and/or drawings are generally known in the art. However, none of the existing art utilizes the interaction of clear fluids (water, clear soft drinks, white wine, etc.) with a magnifying lens so as to display an object or photograph which can not otherwise be viewed without the introduction of clear fluids.
Existing art, such as Schissel (U.S. Pat. No. 248,219), provides for a container with a lens and a three dimensional picture. But neither Schissel nor Hamilton (U.S. Pat. No. 2,068,950), which concerns a container which discloses a model of the human eye with a lens, are activated by the introduction of water or other clear fluids.
DaCosta and Todokoro (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,115,886 and 4,778,429 respectively) provide for the viewing of objects through a lens, said objects being suspended in a container of water. But neither inventions are activated by the introduction of water or other clear fluids--or place the objects at the bottom of the container.
The present art, therefore, does not provide a means whereby an object, such as a photograph or a small three dimensional object, such as an engagement ring, can be concealed at the bottom of a drinking container, and displayed only when clear fluids (such as water, clear soft drinks, white wine, etc.) are introduced into the container and rest upon a magnifying lens at the bottom of the container.